Anime Bios
by Andrew Ketchum
Summary: This is gonna be bios of my OC Andrew Ketchum through the different anime.
1. Naruto

YO! What's up all my home boys/girls!! Andrew Ketchum is back and rarin to go! This time I thought I would bios of my character in the different anime. I shall start with:

Naruto!

Name: Andrew Ketchum 

Age: (original) 12 (shippuuden) 14

Birthday: November 29

Appearance: (original) Long brown hair with blonde tips(bangs above eyes), white short-sleeve shirt, brown long-sleeve jacket with half Uchiha and half Ketchum clan symbols, biker gloves with leaf symbol, Pendant around his neck. (Shippuuden) Long brown hair(bangs above eyes), white short-sleeve shirt, Jonin vest, biker gloves with Uchiha and Ketchum clans each of them, wristband with leaf symbol, pendant around his neck.

Rank: (original) Chunin (shippuuden) Jonin

Village: (born) Village Hidden in the Wood (currently living) Konoha

Personality: Really shy around new people, but is cool around the people he knows. Can get very serious when it comes to protecting his friends and the ones he cares about.

Likes: Being a part of Team 7, being taught medical ninjutsu by Tsunade with Sakura, being taught about weaponry from Ten-ten(nicknamed Ten-chan/sensei), training with his Kawari blade, his cat-nin Myuu, being a Konoha shinobi, playing guitar, training with Neji and Hinata with the Byakugan(explained later on), demon that makes him a Jinchuriki, Nekotama.

Dislikes: Orochimaru, his loss of memory and the flashbacks he gets, his actual father, his curse mark demon, Akumu, when Naruto gets too hyper.

Weapon: Kawari blade-able to copy other swords which he can use at any time(ex. Chakra blade)

Goes by: his nindo("to protect my friends. And those close to me. That is my nindo, MY OWN NINJA WAY!!") and philosophy("A sword is not used for killing, but used for protecting those you care about").

NOTE: before reading you read the kekegenkai section I want to tell you, I have not done this to make my character invincible. I have given it much thought about how I would do this.

Kekegenkai: Ketchum clans Fukuhon- able to copy other kekegenkai BUT at the risk of the user and the person it is used on, Sharingan(now this is special I will explain it a little later), Byakugan.

Height: (original) 5'' 0' (shippuuden) 5'' 7''

Weight: (original) 109 lb. (shippuuden) 110 lb.

Overview: Andrew Ketchum was found unconscious outside the gates of the Konoha Village. The only person that was with him at the time was his nin-cat, Myuu. When he came to, he was in a hospital bed. Without knowing where he came from or who he really is, he is told that he sent into a training session. He is surprised to know how he was able to do all the things he did. He was then told that he would become a Konoha Villige shinobi, but under constant watch, just in case. Without a second thought he agreed, thought still wondering how he wounded up here. He was put on Team 7 with Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sasuke Uchiha. Suddenly remembering his Kekegenkai, he achieved his Sharingan when Sasuke did, but keeping it from everyone. He also received his Kawari blade soon after they defeated Zabuza. On account of being an extra, he took another form of the Chunin exam during the prelims. Soon after he became a Chunin with Shikamaru. Soon after the failed attempt to rescue Sasuke, Andrew began having nightmares about his past. When he awoke one morning, there was an attempted attack on the village. Andrew knew exactly what it was. With all the Jonin on missions, and after some arguments with Tsunade, he rounded up all the genin and Shikamaru, to go find out what it was. To Andrew's dismay, it was exactly what he has been seeing in his nightmares. Akumu. This was when he revealed to everyone his Sharingan. When this failed, there was another glimpse of hope. He suggested that he might be able to copy Neji and Hinata's Byakugan. When he explained the risk that it may harm all three of them, they did not object. He thought that it was lessen the risk to them if he did them both. When that was finished he went back in for round two. However, with him now weakened from his Kekegenkai, he was no match. As Akumu was about to make the final strike, and finish of the young ninja, Andrew remembered the dreams he also had. The dreams of his mother, and the pendant he wears around his neck. Before Akumu had made his final blow, Andrew chanted out his nindo. When he did this, his pendant began glowing and produced a huge amount of black chakra. The chakra was used as a shield and also a way for Andrew to regain his strength. With his strength at full, he took his sword in hand and vanquished Akumu. But with that done the fight was still not over. He knew exactly who was pulling the strings and called out. And out of the forest came the last person he wanted to make him angry. Orochimaru. As Andrew readied for battle, Orochimaru reached out and gave Andrew the Heaven curse mark, but not before making sure that Akumu was also sealed inside it. After about five minutes of screaming, he finally passed out from the pain. When he awoke he was in a hospital bed. And he remembered exactly what had happened before. He not only had one demon, but a curse mark and another demon to top it off. When he was about to get up when he felt another serge of pain and passed out again. This time, he dreamt of his mother again and a shocking truth. His mother was not of the Ketchum clan, but of the Uchiha clan. Which would explain why he had not felt much of anything when he copied Sasuke's Sharingan, but would not explain why his father hated Konoha so much. Well he would get to ask him the next day. Tsunade had told him that they found out what village he was from and who his family was. Soon Sakura, Naruto, and himself were on their way to the Village Hidden in the Wood. When they got there, people started noticing Andrew and referring to him as the honorable son. He, of course had no idea what they where talking about. When they found the place Tsunade had described, they where surprised to find that Andrew was next in line to inherit the post as Hikage. Remembering the words of Tsunade they kept their posing as Cloud Village shinobi. Upon walking in they discovered Andrew had three other siblings, an older sister, and younger sister and brother. They had all wondered where he had gone, but Andrew had asked where his father was. When they met with his father, Andrew told him that he was in the Cloud Village. When he stated that it was good that he wasn't in Konoha and began speaking poorly of it, Andrew and Sakura noticed Naruto getting angry. Just as Naruto was about to lash out, Andrew stepped in and told the truth. After a long and loud argument, the three of them left heading back to Konoha. Andrew now knew the truth. The truth that he hated his father.

And that's it! I think I made the overview a little too long but it also serves a purpose. I am also going to make stories about a lot of what I put here. Well I have more to go so keep watching out for them.

NOTE: These are subject to change or added on so be careful.


	2. Zatch Bell

Decided to take this off of my profile and put it in the Anime Bios area. PLEASE NOTE THIS IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE SO STAY WITH ME!!

Anime Bios

Name: Kazai Kido

Age: 13

Gender: female

Appearance: Light brown Cat ears and tail, Long purple hair, red eyes, Purple shirt with long purple skirt. (yes lotsa purple)

Personality: Acts serious but is a lot of fun when around her friends.

Spell type: Elemental and copy spells.

Spells:  
1. Zamour: Shoots fire ball from hands.(fire)  
2. Zakor: ablility to teleport.(psychic)  
3. Zano: Can copy any mammodo spell once it is casted.(copy)  
4. Ayo-mano: creats a whip made of water.(Water)  
5. Soshio: Creates clones. (Phychic)  
6. Kirey: Grows claws.

7. Zaoso: Shoots a bright bolt of light from mouth which takes the form of an angel.(Light)  
8. Kay-Ey-safagi: When protecting Andrew turns white and good. When wanting power, turns black and evil.(dark/light)

9. Sayosho: Arms turn into dual swords of lightning. (lightning)

9. Kayacho: Ably to copy a spell that has not been casted yet.(copy)  
10. Zakefo: Able to perminatly copy a spell.(Copy) 

Book color: bright orange

Info: Met Andrew shortly after his parents died. Since then she has always felt a bond between them. She always hopes that its just more than friendship. Although she does not show it (like Andrew) she cares deeply for him. Kazai also has a promise to keep from the king. She has promised to take care and watch over Zatch and friends during the battle.

Book Owner: Andrew Ketchum

Age: 15

Appearance: Long golden hair, White shirt and brown demin jacket, long baggy jeans, glasses.

Personality: Fun, and fun to hang out with. Can get serious in a battle.

Info: Andrew lost his parents at an early age. He originally came from America but went to Japan a little while after he met Kazai. He has always been felt lower then everyone he meets on his travels on account of his parents. Although he doesnt show it he cares deeply for Kazai and is sure that she feels the same way.

Andrew also has had a dark being trapped inside him since he was young and sometimes...it comes out and takes him and Kazai over.


End file.
